


My One And Only

by Embryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel x Reader, Cute, F/M, Gabriel loves the Reader, Gabriel x reader - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, supernatural x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embryn/pseuds/Embryn
Summary: You find out what Gabriel really sees you as during a night of relaxation.





	My One And Only

The sound of an angel arriving was one that you had grown accustomed to. Throughout your time hunting with the Winchester brothers, you had met quite a few of Heaven’s winged soldiers. However, only a few of them had actually gained your trust and respect. In fact, one of them hadn’t even really given you a chance to dislike him, and instead followed you around, talking to you and slowly obtaining your trust and even your friendship.

Today was one of the rare days on which you didn’t have anything to hunt. No demons, ghosts, or monsters had appeared and thus granted you a much needed day off. At the moment, you were resting on the worn couch of your motel room, your favorite book clutched in your hands. It was one way of relaxing that made Dean roll his eyes at you, but it was quiet, and you preferred it to the bars, noisy with the drunken ramblings of it’s patrons.

“Are you so bored of me that I don’t deserve a hello?” Glancing up, you saw Gabriel sitting across from you in a chair, his whiskey colored eyes gazing at you curiously.

“I’m just reading..” You mumbled, looking back down at your book and flipping the page. It was just getting to one of your favorite parts, so it deserves your utmost attention.

“(Y/N), come on!” The archangel whined, and you sighed, but ignored him. It was your goal to at least finish this chapter by the end of tonight.

That goal became further out of your reach as your beloved book was snatched out of your hands.

“Gabriel!” The archangel had a smirk on his face, looking at the book with mild interest before tossing it onto the table beside you.

“If you lost my page, I swear…” It wasn’t easy to maintain a threatening tone against Gabriel, especially when he had that cocky look on his face, knowing that you wouldn’t really do anything. Huffing, you turned away from him, crossing your arms across your chest.

You could feel his gaze still on you and were shocked when you felt hands on your hips, dragging you into Gabriel’s lap.

“Come on, sweetheart.” Gabriel said, wrapping his arms around your waist. “You can’t stay mad at me forever!  
“No..” You sighed, “I suppose that I can’t.”

‘Stupid handsome archangel…’ This was the thought that was swirling around your mind. You had developed some feelings for the candy obsessed angel some time ago and they only grew stronger by the day.

“I knew it.” He smirked. “My brilliant, beautiful, human.”

Hearing his words, your eyes widened and quickly turning, as much as you could, you fixed him with a partly horrified and partly shocked look.

“Gabe were you reading my mind!?”

“....A little bit.” Groaning, you turned and hid your face in his shoulder, even smacking him a bit when you felt him laughing.

“It’s not funny!”

“Did it ever occur to you that I’m interested in you as well?”

“I-” Your response was cut short by the sharp trill of your cell phone coming from your bag. Normally, you would’ve gotten up to answer it, but Gabriel’s arms only tightened around your waist, making you look at him curiously.

“Gabe, let me get up.”

“No.”

“Gabriel!”

The ringing of your phone obviously wasn’t going to quit anytime soon, and apparently, you needed to resort to drastic measures.

Taking Gabriel’s face into your hands, you leaned down and kissed him softly, the archangel letting out a noise that signified both surprise and happiness. After a few seconds, you almost forgot your mission to retrieve your phone, and as the grip around you became a bit less powerful, you broke the kiss, darting out of Gabriel’s lap to your bag, pulling out your phone which had just started to ring again after a brief respite.

“Hello?” You answered, hearing an annoyed and impatient tone respond on the other end.

“(Y/N), please tell me you know where that bloody trickster is!” Balthazar was on the other end, and you had to stifle a laugh as you heard the song he hated most playing in the background.

“What did Gabe do now?” An explosion was heard and your eyebrow raised in confusion.

“It wasn’t the radio…” Balthazar muttered, before answering your question. “He rigged something to play that horrible song on repeat in my home, and I can’t find it!”

“Well-” The phone was yanked out of your grasp and you turned to see Gabriel, who lifted it to his ear.

“Sorry, brother. (Y/N)’s a little busy at the moment.” With that, he shut the phone and threw it over his shoulder. Pulling you close to him again he smiled, moving one hand to hold the back of your head, gently kissing you.

“You have been the light in my world for some time now. I can’t imagine the world that my father created without you in it. Your personality, your looks, your brilliance...Everything just draws me to you and I don’t want to fight the feeling anymore. Will you be mine, (Y/N)?” Gabriel asked, his gaze pleading as he waited for a response. Instead of responding with words, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

“Does that answer your question?” He smiled at you, hugging you tightly to him.

“It most certainly does, sweetheart….” Kissing your forehead, he pulled you down to sit with him on the couch again.

“Gabe...you won’t leave me, will you?” The question burned in your mind, knowing how other hunters had to leave their families or they ended up getting killed, and you couldn’t imagine that happening to Gabriel.

“Of course not, (Y/N). I couldn’t ever leave you.” He replied, conjuring your favorite candy bar for you, much to your delight.

“You’re my one and only.”


End file.
